If Love was a Cat
by Absurdly sublime
Summary: [V/B] Vegeta finds an unlikely companion in a stray cat. This curiously intelligent cat brings Vegeta and Bulma together. (Not Puar, Korin, or Dr. Briefs' cat.) This is my first fic, hope its not too bad. Finished
1. I

**If love was a cat  
Ch1**

    

"Wake up woman," He called from her bedroom door. "I don't have all day, I'm hungry as hell and I've waited long enough for you to awaken." His face held a frown, being too famished to smirk. He was looking down at the lump under the blankets of her bed, in the chambers that had came to be known to him as "the woman's room."

    

He knew she was awake, he could hear it in her breath. She was breathing to hard to be sleeping. Soon he noticed movement as she squirmed under her covers trying to ignore Vegeta's presence. The saiyan's eyebrow moved suddenly when he noticed that she didn't wear much, going to bed. 'Isn't she cold' he thought out of the blue. "Ah-hem." He tried getting her attention again. "Did you hear what I said? Wake up wench! Stop being a bitch." He was sure that would catch her notice.

    

"Vegeta?" She said groggily, trying to act as if she had just become aware of him. Her arms went up over her head as she yawned out loud before once again settling down under her fluffy blanket. A smile ran across her face knowing that this aggravated Vegeta. It wasn't something she got to do often; usually it was the other way around. She heard an unmistakable growl and realized that she wouldn't be able to keep this up for very long, but she was determined not to get up until she was darn well ready.

    

As casually as she could, she opened one eye to see if he were still there, hoping he'd left and she'd be able to squeeze in a few more hours of slumber before getting up. Nope, he's still there.

    

She sighed and flipped around in her bed so that now she was facing down. "Vegeta," She started, after letting out a small whimper, "why don't you make breakfast." She remained still and kept eye contact with the prince, she saw that his visage stayed unmoved, but she continued, "We both know you can cook, and you're better at it then me so why must you always wake me up at such a ridiculous hour, and if that's not bad enough, when I do make something, you constantly have something to say regarding the way I cook. It doesn't make sense!" A devilish smirk was all she got in response. 'Damn,' She thought, 'I can't let him get to me.' "Pleeeeeeaaase..." Bulma whined lazily, and still nothing. Once again she sighed, and settled on shifting tactics.

    

As gracefully as she could, she let her blanket slip down a little, exposing her bare back. 'Time to play dirty' "Fine," She smiled up at Vegeta "but I hope you wont object to helping me wake up," Keeping her arms over her breast, she turned around and did her best playboy playmate imitation.

    

'Now she has to be cold' Vegeta lingered there for a moment just staring, gawking as if he could not stand to look away, before realizing that he wouldn't get out of here at all if he stayed any longer. He thought, a split second though, about taking her up on her very alluring offer, but promptly shook it off, and left with an angry grunt. "And you not getting any of my food either, witch!" He shouted, walking down the hall. 

    

"Thanks, you're a sweetie," She said, trying to get the last word. Silence was all that followed.

    

With a smile on her face she sighed a sigh of content and praised herself for the way she handled that, she was really becoming a very worthy adversary for Vegeta, indeed, verbally, of course, not physically.

    

Once again she closed her eyes and tried going back to the wonderful dream she was having before she woke up. She giggled all of sudden, recalling that lustful dream, and blushed slightly. 'Gee,' she thought to herself 'Vegeta is a lot less meaner in my dreams,'

    

'Un-fucking-believable,' He thought walking towards the kitchen 'whatever happen to the days I could wake up and find a hot meal already prepared for me, she's getting lazy, that's what it is. Plus her mother has been busy also.'     

Not surprisingly, the kitchen was empty when he finally came to it, it was actually quite unusual not to find Bulma's mother in there at this hour, but lately she had found other things to concern her time, like her new herb garden and that hair salon she opened. 'Good thing too,' Vegeta thought with smirked 'I can't stand her' He leaned back on the counter remembering that she would always be ready to whip some food up at a moments notice, also that her food was edible, unlike the woman's cooking. He sighed concedingly 'At least she gives me the respect that I deserve, a prince like me demands to be respected' On that last note he turned around and went about making his morning meal, much to his dissatisfaction, but he suddenly cheered up to the fact that he was definitely, as the woman had said earlier, the better cook.

    

All was Quiet outside the Capsule Corp. complex. It was one of those easy going dayz, the sun was shining, the grass was as green as always, the trees were just starting to get their vibrant color back, and there was a slight breeze about; the kind that makes you shiver even though you can feel the apparent warmth of the sun.

    

A small creature wandered into the perimeter of the CC property. The little thing wasn't more then half a foot long. It stepped lightly, cautiously and ever so quietly onto the grass. A short tail wavered back and forth as it took its royal stride, and its chin was held high. It would have been completely undetectable had it not been for its wild, orange-red fur. Like a star against a black night sky, it moved across the green blades, searching for any unsuspecting rodents to pounce on. It wore a scar behind its ear, which it, no doubt, got from a past scuffle, with a dog, or possibly a large rat.

    

Feeling the heat from the sun, it searched for someplace to rest and found some shade under a large object that resembled huge ball. Under the gigantic sphere the small creature curled into a tight little ball and laid its head on its arm. A very yawn-like meow escaped from its throat as it nuzzled into its own fur, and closed its eyes.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Mustn't forget to disclaim DBZ, so I herby deny any association with anyone involved in the creation or distribution of DBZ, nor was I involved in the creation or distribution of DBZ, therefore I do not own DBZ or any part of DBZ. What is mine, is the cat you have just read about, not much, but it is my character, but then again I really don't care if anyone used that character.(its not like anyone _would_ use it.)


	2. II

**If love was a cat  
Ch2**

    

'Looks like sleep is gonna have to wait.' She threw her covers to the side. 'Time to get up and face the world.' Her eyes hadn't yet adjusted to the sunlight so she squinted at her window, she could see the horizon in the distance, and she noticed a very slight curve to the line, just a hint of the planets true vastness. 'Ha! The world I can handle, its Vegeta that I'm afraid of facing.' She looked down to her yard, her part of this earth, at a much smaller orb, and she sighed. She would never again be able to look at something round and not be reminded of him. 'It's funny, _in my dreams_ he stays the same, still arrogant, still proud, _in my dreams_.' She turned around, standing against her window and stared blankly at her shadow on the floor as she recalled the dreams she'd been having every other night for the past months, she smiled. 'Only one thing is different, _in my dreams_, he loves me.'

    

She threw on boxers and a shirt and went to her mirror, just a little brush through and she was ready for breakfast. After Vegeta's little intrusion she tried going back to sleep but it was too late, instead she opted to just get up and catch Vegeta before he ate all of the food. 'Alright, I'm ready.' She made her bed and picked up a little around her room. 'It might only be a dream, but who says dreams can't come true.' With that thought in mind she went downstairs with a confident air.

    

She was caught immediately by a mouth-watering smell, a grin was apparent on her face as she wondered how she would talk Vegeta into a taste. His cooking methods were so simple and brilliant. When Vegeta first attempted cooking, she was a little reluctant to taste it. She couldn't believe it at first, but that first taste said everything. She found out later from him that all he did was either follow the directions on the box or take things that tasted good, put them together, and the end product, well, tasted good. Her mother had even told him that he was a natural, at first she was unsure whether she should be jealous of Vegeta's culinary ability, but the feeling vanish after thinking this would be the end of early morning wake ups. Of course, she was wrong.

    

Her head peeked through the kitchen door, in it she saw Vegeta over the stove, by his slight pause she knew she'd been discovered, so without further delay she walked up beside the busy prince to see what he had cooking. She greeted him with a playful nudge of her elbow; he just looked over at her annoyed, and went back to what he was doing.

    

"It smells delicious," she complimented. Vegeta just smirked at the comment, and took the pan he was using to the table for consumption; he didn't even bother to transfer the food to a more suitable serving plate.

    

"And it taste even better." He said as he scooped some of the food with his spoon and took the first bite. Bulma pouted, she knew he was taunting her; she knew he had no intention of sharing with her. Of course, that was not going to stop her from trying.

    

Vegeta watched as she pulled up a chair beside him and put on her best sad eyes. He just continued eating and tried to ignore those shiny blues. A few minutes later he wondered if she had given up, it surprised him a little, but he found himself anticipating her next action and when it didn't come he got a little worried.

    

"You didn't give me a morning kiss today." Bulma said out of nowhere. She smiled seeing the reaction she got from Vegeta.

    

"What?!" He stopped mid-bite and turned, surprised.

    

"This morning, you never gave me a kiss." She said very innocently. Vegeta shook his head, realizing the game she was playing.

    

"Nor do intend to." He said as he took another bite of his food.

    

"So your saying I shouldn't expect it any time soon?" She inquired lightly. Vegeta turned to face her again.

    

"Oh, you can _expect_ it any time you damn well want, but that doesn't mean its gonna happen." Vegeta again went back to eating, before he did, he just had to give Bulma a look that said, "I win."

    

She was still looking down at the food hungrily, but by the looks of things, Vegeta was not gonna concede to her anytime soon. He noticed her licking her lips eagerly, 'She can't be that hungry.' He thought, feeling the slight pinch of guilt. Then he heard her stomach growling. He shook his head lightly, and paused a second to consider what he was doing, then he scooped some food into his spoon and held it in front of Bulma's face. She lit up instantly at Vegeta's offer, but giggle inwardly. 'I wonder if he plans to spoon feed me the whole time.' She discarded the thought and took the spoonful of food into her mouth. She froze watching Vegeta watch her, his eyes sent a chill throughout her body. Finally she let the utensil slid out of her mouth and she began chewing the contents left by the spoon.

    

"Oh, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Bulma's mother walked in giggling, having just witnessed Vegeta and Bulma's little moment.

    

"Good morning, mom." Bulma said smiling, seemingly ignoring her mothers insinuation. Vegeta took this time to evacuate from the scene. Bulma tried to catch him, but when she got to the kitchen door, Vegeta was already out the front door. She shrugged her shoulders, "Well, at least he left the food, I'm starv…" Her mother had gotten to the pan first and already eaten more then half of what was left.

    

"Oh, Bulma dear, have you tried this, its delicious!" Bulma just sighed and slumped down on one of the chairs.

    

"I know."

    

Without looking back, Vegeta walked up to his GR. He was rather relieved he'd escaped from the two; individually he could handle them, but together it was more then he could bear.

    

He pressed the buttons on the panel next to the entrance and waited for the machine to come alive, but it never did. He tried once more and still nothing. Finally he just gave the thing a good punch and the door slid open. On the inside of the entrance there was a control panel, he hit a few buttons on that and paused a moment. Then he walked out in a less then good mood.

    

"Damn machine." He said, sitting down on the ramp of the GR. He thought about bothering Bulma about it, but wasn't the reason he came out here to get away. He laid back onto the ramp, put his hands under his head and considered his options. 'I could ask the woman, I could ask the old man, I could go to kakkrot's, I could just…' he stopped as he felt something furry climb upon him, he looked down to see a orange ball of fur getting cozy on his chest. His first reaction was of course to kill the little beast, but something stopped him, so against his rational thinking he allowed the feline to stay and rest for now. 'Primitive mammals always gave me respect anyways, this earth creature no doubt senses the great power that lies within me.' He nodded his head to his notion and looked back at the cat. Vegeta smirked at the tiny animal. 'Looks like it's been in a few scraps.' He thought, seeing its unruly fur and extra sharp claws. He shook his head in disgust, at what he found himself doing at the moment, but stopped as something caught his eye. Something in its mouth, he picked it from its puny jaws and examined it. It was some thin copper wiring covered in red and green insulation. He looked back at the now known culprit.

    

"So, It was you!"

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Mustn't forget to disclaim DBZ, so I herby deny any association with anyone involved in the creation or distribution of DBZ, nor was I involved in the creation or distribution of DBZ, therefore I do not own DBZ or any part of DBZ. What is mine, is the cat you have just read about, not much, but it is my character, but then again I really don't care if anyone used that character.(its not like anyone _would_ use it.)


	3. III

**If love was a cat  
Ch3**

    

He could hear the low purr emanating from the creature that had taken refuge on him. Sleeping soundly, curled into a tiny bundle. He pinched the skin on the back of its neck and lifted the little animal in an attempt to awaken it. Vegeta frowned when the sleepy cat didn't open its eyes. He tried again by roughly shaking it, this time the tiny thing _did_ open its eyes, but moments later closed them yet again. 

    

"Wake up, dog chow!" He hollered trying to insult the feline, and then shook his head and laughed realizing that he was talking to a cat, and one that didn't speak a human language. But the cat however, did not at all seem amused; it shocked Vegeta with a threatening hiss as if it had understood the degrading comment. Vegeta, after getting over the surprise, could not help but smirk.

    

"So, that got your attention. I guess you don't like…" Before he could finish his sentence the hissing cat had gone into a flurry of wild slashes. It got Vegeta on his hand and it was released from his grip. Vegeta, now very mad, looked at the tiny cut on his finger; it was already mending itself, but never the less he blew on it to increase the flow of oxygen so as to speed the healing. He looked down at the perpetrator, and was about to yell in its sensitive little ear, when he found that the pint-sized beast was once again curled into a ball, snoozing away.

    

"Why you little piece a…" Vegeta sat up quickly, lunging forward, launching the orange cat into the air with a screeching yowl. The feline landed right on its feet and immediately began hissing and bearing its sharp claws. Vegeta took an offensive stance as well, he and the cat faced off in an attempt to intimidate the other. The cat held its ground as Vegeta made the first move; he raised his arm until he had the cat in his sights. With his eye still on the lively cat, he launched a small ball of energy towards it. There was bright flash as the beam connected with the earth but it subsided quickly and left in its place a burnt patch of ground. Vegeta smirked at his handy work and lightly brushed his hands off in almost a clapping motion. 

    

'That's the end of that.' He thought as he walked towards the damaged area to inspect it. No traces left, just scorched soil and singed grass. No fur or bones, no flesh or fluids, not even a smell. At this point of his examination Vegeta stopped and considered his last observation. No smell? No--Smell? Just then with a screech, his face was totally covered by a furry object. He could feel razor-sharp claws digging into his face on four places. Very clumsily, he stumbled about, tripping and staggering, not being able to see where he was going. In a final attempt to rid himself of the clinging animal, he braced himself and clenched his fist, then with one swift movement, brought his closed hand up to connect with his face. The clever pussy once again evaded Vegeta's attack.

    

A now very serious Vegeta was glaring at the small fur ball, he rubbed his sore cheek, then angrily let loose some energy. Closely he watched the look on his miniature opponent's face. He saw its eyes, as clueless and naïve as always but also sharp and clever, ingenuous (innocent, simple) but at the same time ingenious (clever, resourceful). He raised his P level slightly, still watching, no change, but then. Closer still he watched, he saw it, its pupil dilated .5 mm, fear.

    

The cat scurried of in the opposite direction, and Vegeta followed close behind. He watched the cat suddenly stop in front of a pair of legs. Lean arms reached down and picked the kitty up. It was cuddled, snug in a warm bosom. Vegeta quickly dropped his P level and watched as his intended victim was being hugged and nuzzled. He frowned as Bulma looked up at him and smiled a goofy smile.

    

"Hey, Vegeta." He just folded his arms and walked beside her as she strolled over by some lawn chairs near the GR. He saw as the cat licked her face, and she pulled her hair behind her ear. She settled on one of the chairs surrounding a table with a huge white parasol over it, and began to play little games with the frisky feline. Vegeta sat down and looked on irritated until he could no longer handle it.

    

"Well," He said abruptly, she looked up, "What do you want?" Bulma looked back down at the kitty, put it on the grass, and began to rub its back. Vegeta continued, "You never come back here unless I have you fix the machine, or unless you want to go for a swim, so…" Bulma faced Vegeta again with an angry glare. 

    

"Now what the hell kind of a question is that to ask a girl!?" Vegeta looked on in amazement; somehow he'd gotten her angry again. Might as well go on with it.

    

"The kind I ask when I want to know what it is you want." Bulma dropped her livid stare, and shook her head softly. 'I knew you were gonna say that.' She thought, amused.

    

"You know, I could just slap you." She said this time with a slight smile. Vegeta half grinned back.

    

"I knew your were gonna say that." He said, which surprised Bulma and caused her to giggle uncontrollably. Vegeta raised his eyebrow in wonder.

    

"What? What is it?" Bulma calmed her self enough to stop from chuckling, but she kept a wide grin on her face. 

    

"Nothing, nothing at all." From below, a meow rang through, and Bulma went down to pet the lonely cat. "To answer your earlier question Vegeta, I came out here because I heard some noises and I wanted to see what all the commotion was about. I didn't know you out here playing with a little baby kitty cat." Bulma said that last part knowing full well that that was definitely not what Vegeta was doing. She just wanted to see what he would say to that.

    

"I wasn't playing with the little flea infested pest, I was trying to kill the little bastard."

    

"Aw, why would you want to kill a cute little thing like this?" The small cat purred at Bulma's touch.

    

"Why, because he fucked up the machine that's why. Look at this." He held up the wire he found in the cat's mouth, Bulma took it and studied it, and then she looked down at the purring feline.

    

"Did you do this, huh?" She said in a baby voice that made Vegeta sick. "I'm sure it was purely an accident Vegeta, you didn't have to try and kill the poor animal." The cat walked over to Vegeta's feet and began to rub against his shins, as if to apologize. "Besides, I think little kitty likes you." Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the cat and moved his leg out of its reach.

    

"Well I don't like it!" Bulma bent down and picked the cat up and again smothered it with her arms.

    

"Vegeta! Don't say that, you might hurt its feelings." Vegeta just scoffed at the suggestion, and watched Bulma with the cat. He eyed it evilly as it went up and licked Bulma's face again. 'Annoying little nuisance' "Hey Vegeta!" she said excitedly, "Did you name it yet?" Vegeta shook his head. "Alright, I'll just have to give it a name myself. Hmm, what should I name you?" Vegeta, still irritated had an answer for that.

    

"How about, we call it 'Pain in the a…"

    

"I know!" Bulma said before he could finish. "I'll call you Sniff." Vegeta dropped his head.

    

"Sniff? What kind of dumb-ass name is that?" Bulma ignored Vegeta's rudeness but answered his question non-the less.

    

"Daddy's cat is Scratch, together they're Scratch 'n' Sniff." Vegeta held his expression but this time shrugged his shoulders. Bulma realized then that he probably wouldn't get it.

    

"Never mind. I'm sure he wont mind, will you? You are a he aren't you?" she asked the cat.

    

"Yeah, its male." Bulma turned to Vegeta a little puzzled.

    

"And how do you know?" 

    

"It's written all over his face, don't you see it?" Bulma just shrugged her shoulders just as Vegeta had done to her.

    

"If you say so, you are the Prince of the Monkey's." Vegeta hardened his face at the comment. "I was just kidding with you Vegeta, you don't have to be all serious." She put her hand on his, but he instantly yanked it away, and crossed his arms. He turned his head so it was facing the GR.

    

"What is the use of giving it a name anyways, I'm just gonna exterminate that pest."

    

"No you wont!" She said sternly. "You can't."

    

"Oh yes I can." Bulma used her sad eyes again.

    

"Please Vegeta, promise me you won't so much as harm a hair on his head." Vegeta shook his head. "Come on, I promise if you don't try and kill Sniff, I'll fix the GR as fast as I can now and any time after that." Vegeta thought to himself a moment. 'Does she want to keep that little nuisance that bad. Sigh, I guess I have no choice. If I do destroy the cat she probably won't agree to fix the GR ever again, also if I destroy the cat she probably will never talk to me again, if I don't have someone to talk to on this dumb planet, I'll go insane.'

    

"Fine." He finally said, then watched Bulma's features change. She got up with little sniff in her hands.

    

"Here," she said as she put the kitty in Vegeta's lap. "I'll be right back, you two play nice now. I'm just gonna get my tools." She held Sniff up to her face and kissed its head, and then placed it back down. Not wanting to forget about Vegeta she bent forward a little and kissed his cheek lightly. "Thank you." She whispered as she pulled away. Vegeta hmphed as she went off to get her tools. He looked down as Sniff rubbed against his stomach.

    

"Hey, stop that!" The cat looked up, wide-eyed, and tilted his head to the side. 

    

"Meow." It responded, then curled into a ball to sleep. Vegeta stared in amazement.

    

"Damn, this cat is lazier then that fat swordsman.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Mustn't forget to disclaim DBZ, so I herby deny any association with anyone involved in the creation or distribution of DBZ, nor was I involved in the creation or distribution of DBZ, therefore I do not own DBZ or any part of DBZ. What is mine, is the cat you have just read about, not much, but it is my character, but then again I really don't care if anyone used that character.(its not like anyone _would_ use it.)


	4. IV

**If love was a cat  
Ch4**

    

"Stupid cat." He said, then looked up. He needed to get away from it without waking it. If he did wake Sniff, he would surely follow Vegeta around and that's the last thing the prince wanted. 

    

As lightly and delicately as he could he slid his hand under the napping cat and gently lifted it up. He looked over at the garage to the side of the house; Bulma was still looking through her capsule case trying to find her tools. After setting the fuzzy animal down where he was sitting he sneaked away, and smirked as he entered the threshold, he briefly glanced back as he closed the door; it was still sleeping.

    

Inside he decided that while the GR was being fixed he'd watch a little TV. He was sure to find something good from one of the 999 channels. After a five-minute search for the elusive remote, he finally sat down to watch some tube. He shook his head at what a hassle it was just to find the changer; when he was actually bored enough to watch the damn TV he'd often have to tear up the living room looking for the clicker.

    

All stray thoughts were soon erased from his mind as the incandescent light emitted by the wondrous box hypnotized him. He sat transfixed as he rapidly changed the channels until all that could be seen was a strobe of light. Every so often he'd laugh, frown or shake his head in disbelief as he viewed each channel as an instant flash. He continued like this for some time.

    

Bulma had finally found her tools in the box capsules she kept in the garage, normally she would have used the tools in her lab but they weren't capsulized and she didn't want to carry that heavy thing. When she got back to the table where she left Vegeta and the cat, neither of them was there. At first she was a little worried but she assured herself that Vegeta was a man of his word. She shrugged her shoulders and went to work, but wondered where they could be.

    

Back in the living room Vegeta's eyes were beginning to get heavy. He blinked, trying to sustain his awareness. Still he was staring into the TV while it blinked speedily. By now, boredom had again taken a hold of Vegeta and he struggled now to stay awake.

    

Vegeta's clicking had slowed in pace as the batteries could no longer handle the high speeds. His search for something to watch had been in vain, he had already seen all 999 channels a total of 65 times and he was going on his 66th. All of a sudden he stopped, his eyes moved but not his head and he had as astonished look on his face. Something furry had brushed up against his face and Vegeta turned slowly to his left. He was met with a pair of big eyes, one turquoise and the other black, framed by orange fur. He nearly jumped back when he saw him; he couldn't believe it. His head turned to the door, still closed, then to the cat. "How'd you get in here?" he asked, getting no response, just a curious stare. He stared back still, nothing, except Sniff tilting his head. The TV broke their silence as a Meow Mix commercial came on. The both of them turned to look at the screen at the same time as the advertisement began.

    

**"***Meow, meow, meow, meow. Meow, meow, meow, meow. Meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow. Meow, meow, meow, meow. Meow, meow, meow, meow. Meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow. Meow…meow…meow. ***"**

    

After the meows ended Vegeta turned off the TV and looked at the cat clinging to his shoulder. It turned to him the meowed. "I suppose your hungry, huh?" Vegeta said as if he understood the feline. He received a meow then got up and walked over to the kitchen.

    

With Sniff still clinging on he looked through the refrigerator then realized he didn't know what cats like to eat. As if sensing what Vegeta was thinking Sniff jumped into the box and started licking the cap on a jug of milk. Vegeta immediately knew what it was saying and grabbed the container and he closed the door, which nearly caught little Sniff, but it jumped quickly from inside of the refrigerator back to Vegeta's shoulder.

    

After filling up a glass with milk Vegeta set it down on the table and sat on the chair, the cat on his shoulder jump next to the tall glass and walked around it. It went up close cautiously, and inspected the clear container. Vegeta looked on, wondering what it was doing. The cat looked at the rim of the glass, then sat and looked at Vegeta with a puzzled expression. "Well," Vegeta said. "Drink, cat!" He watched as the cat got up on twos and tried to drink the white liquid. It stuck its head as far as it could into the top of the glass but its neck was just too short. The glass tipped over and Vegeta watched in slow motion as the spilt milk crept to the edge of the table and dripped onto his lap. He quickly pushed his chair backwards and set the glass upright to prevent any further mess. "Agh, damn it, you little flea-ridden pest." Vegeta said looking at tiny Sniff, who at the moment was enjoying the spilt milk. Vegeta sneered at the furry beast and went to clean off the milk in the bathroom. The hungry feline looked up for a moment, noticing a retreating Vegeta, but went back to licking the tabletop to get as much milk as he possibly could. 

    

While Sniff was busy drinking up, the phone in the kitchen began to ring. He continued to eat and the phone continued to ring. Finally Bulma's mother walked in, not noticing either Sniff or the mess around him, and picked up the phone.

    

"Hello?" she greeted.

    

*Hello, dear it's me. *

    

"OH, honey hi. How was the conference, did everything go well?"

    

*Everything went fine, that deal is as good as made. And how's everything over there? *

    

"Everything's good. Where are you now, you should almost be here by now, right?"

    

*I'm on the plane right now, but there's some trouble. The pilot is missing and they're scrambling to find a replacement. I'm afraid that I wont be there till this evening. *

    

"Oh dear, and I had a surprise planned too. I just got us two tickets to the new Imax feature. I got them for this afternoon because I thought we could go right when you came home."

    

*I'm sorry, honey. I wish I could be there. I'll make it up to you, I promise. Tomorrow I'll buy any ticket to any event you want no matter where it is. *

    

"Really," she said excitedly.

    

*Yep. Promise. *

    

"Alright, I'll see you then. Bye."

    

*Can't wait. See ya. Tell Vegeta and Bulma I said hi. *

    

She put the phone on its charger and reached into her pocket, pulling out two tickets. 

    

"Now what am I gonna with these?" She asked herself and turned around. She then noticed the spilt milk and her eyes traveled up and down, and along the extent of the mess. Her eyes then rested on something quite strange, a small cat staring up at her. 

    

"Hello, now where'd you come from?" She pushed a button beside her, which released a team of cleanup robots, and walked over to the cat and picked it up.

    

"Aww, you cutie. How'd you get in here? I know you didn't go and pour yourself a cup of milk. That means that either Vegeta or Bulma picked you up and put you in here, huh." Suddenly she got an idea on what to do with those tickets of hers. "Of course, Bulma could take Vegeta." She giggled to herself as she went to look for Bulma, taking Sniff with her. "I'm sure she'll be excited."

    

"Meow." The cat wailed as he was taken through the house on a search for Bulma.

    

Vegeta washed away the milk stains as best he could and went back to the kitchen to find and have a talk with the little nuisance. When he got there the cat was gone and the milk was all cleaned up. 'That's strange' He thought as he walked out. 'Oh well, maybe the woman is done with the machine'.

    

"Vegeta's not gonna like this" Bulma said as she held a large piece of the machine in her hand. She blew on it to remove the dirt and she examined it closely, then she put it down. "Yep, this thing is gone."

    

"What's gone?" Vegeta said, startling Bulma.

    

"Vegeta, you scared me."

    

"What's gone?" he asked again.

    

"Well I thought I would just have to mend a few wires but it seems the damage is a little more significant then that." She wiped her brow and removed her gloves.

    

"What do you mean?" Vegeta inquired.

    

"See that," she said pointing to the part on the ground. He nodded. "That is the inertial enhancer. Its what makes it harder for you to move, or to stop moving. Without it the machine is useless."

    

"So, fix it." He said simply.

    

"I can't and the CC facilities needed to make that part are in another location, so it will need to be transported here. That's gonna take two maybe three days." Vegeta just sighed in defeat and shook his head.

    

"May I ask how it was damaged?"

    

"Sure." She said. "Somehow the outer containment shell was scratched. I guess you just worked it too hard."

    

"Scratched, huh?" he said skeptically. By the tone of his voice Bulma could tell that he suspected a certain feline, even she, at first supposed something similar, but she knew that it was impossible; that thing was made of solid steel.

    

"So where is Sniff anyway?" Bulma asked. Vegeta turned to her.

    

"I assumed you took the little monster." 

    

"Nope." The both of them tried to think of where he could be, but soon found out when Bulma's mother walked up beside them holding little Sniff.

    

"Bulma there you are, I was looking all over for you. I have something for you."

    

"Mom, I see you found Sniff." Bulma said and she took the little cat from her mother.

    

"Oh, yeah. I found him near a glass of milk someone spilt and didn't bother cleaning up." Both girls looked at Vegeta. He folded his arms and hmphed. "Anyway Bulma, here, I thought maybe you could make good use of these." She held out the tickets.

    

"Thanks mom."

    

"Your welcome. Oh and before I forget, your father says hi. Well, I'll see you two kids later." She said as she turned heading back inside. Bulma looked at the tickets in her hand. They were scheduled for 12:30. She read it further, "Imax theater ticket for 'Beauty and the Beast'." A smile appeared on her face as she fanned the paper stubs out, revealing two tickets. She looked up at Vegeta, who was looking at her curiously.

    

"What are you smiling about?"

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Mustn't forget to disclaim DBZ, so I herby deny any association with anyone involved in the creation or distribution of DBZ, nor was I involved in the creation or distribution of DBZ, therefore I do not own DBZ or any part of DBZ. What is mine, is the cat you have just read about, not much, but it is my character, but then again I really don't care if anyone used that character.(its not like anyone _would_ use it.)


	5. V

**If love was a cat  
Ch5**

    

Looking to his mirror, Vegeta stood, and fixed his collar. All the while he was grumbling and making plans to escape from the situation he had somehow gotten into. He looked at himself in frustration and shook his head. 

    

'I guess… this'll do.' He thought, looking again into the little room filled with various garments Bulma had insisted on giving him. Rows and rows of unused clothes hung from either side of his walk-in closet, each ensemble neat and untouched. At the moment he was wearing the only outfit that seemed to be the least unbearable for him. A grimace appeared on his face as he looked down at his black pants, and then moving up to his dark blue long sleeve shirt he lightened up a bit. He walked around in a circle to get a better look and was surprised to find that they were actually very comfortable. He took another look and decided that it wasn't so bad an outfit.

    

A creak came from door, which caused Vegeta to turn his head and see that the door was open ajar, but he didn't sense or see anyone. He raised his eyebrow suspiciously but turned his head back to the mirror slowly. Again he adjusted his collar but soon stopped when out of the corner of his eye he spotted something furry and orange. He turned once more and there on his bed little Sniff was laying with his little head on his paws, and eyes open and bright as usual. Vegeta regarded him for a second, then walked to the side of his bed and sat down, making the virtually weightless cat bounce from the sudden shake.

    

From where he sat he could see his GR outside, through his window. She made it. For him. Sometimes he wonders, what he could ever do to repay her kindness, and then he remembers why he had this thing made in the first place. 'I'll keep her safe' he says to himself and leaves it at that.

    

"So," he said. "what do you think of her?" Sniff turned and looked at Vegeta, but didn't make a sound. "Yeah," Vegeta said this time. "I guess she's okay. I know you like her. Hell, you're a cat you like anybody who takes you in and feeds you." He became silent, then slapped his forehead. "I can't believe I'm taking to a stupid animal. Hmph, you probably don't even understand what I'm saying." Vegeta looked out of the corner of his eye at the feline resting at the foot of his bed. "I suppose not." 

    

"You ready?!" Bulma said from the door. She had changed to some jean shorts, a blue shirt and a vest. Vegeta stood up and glared at her.

    

"Yes, but first answer me this. Where are we going and why." Bulma folded her arms and shook her head.

    

"Come on!" She said grabbing Vegeta's arm and pulling him out of the room. Little Sniff got up from his little nap and jumped off the bed to hurried out the door and catch up. He reached the two just as they got to the elevator and right before the elevator door was about to close, he dashed in and almost caught his little tail. In the lift Bulma still held on to Vegeta's arm, causing him to be irritated and fidgety. He felt a familiar pulling on the back of his pants, and on his shirt, then from his left ear he heard a clear and loud meow from his shoulder. Bulma looked over and covered her mouth as she giggled in amusement and playfully bumped into Vegeta hoping he'd see the absolute cuteness of this very unlikely situation. Vegeta maintained his aggravated demeanor as the automatic doors opened and he was led out towards the front door.

    

Outside Vegeta waited impatiently as Bulma went through their day plan. "First we'll stop at Chi-Chi's to see if they want to join us, then we should still have an hour and a half left till the movie begins, so well just walk around the city for a while; maybe grab something to eat." She turned to Vegeta. "Sound good to you?" he shrugged his shoulders unconcerned, and Sniff meowed loudly. "Alright, then lets go!" She went over and took the clinging cat from Vegeta's shoulder and held it in her arms.

    

"What are doing?" he asked, while Bulma wrapped one arm around his neck. His arms shot out as a reflex when she suddenly jumped up and allowed herself to be caught. Vegeta looked at her as she made herself comfortable. "Hmph, how could you be sure I was gonna catch you?"

    

"No more questions, Vegeta, we have a schedule to keep. Lets go!" And the three started to hover above the ground as they prepared to go.

    

"Fine, but just remember. I _won't_ catch you next time." Bulma held on tighter as they rose higher, and little sniff had already fallen asleep in her arm. She closed her eyes and covered her head in Vegeta's shoulder. "Not afraid of flying are you?" Bulma rose long enough to look Vegeta in the face. She looked down at the earth, then quickly back, and smiled as she struggled to catch her breath.

    

"Lets go." She said, earning her a smirk from Vegeta.

    

"Okay." Bulma immediately shoved her face back into his shoulder and started squealing as Vegeta blasted towards the Son's house.

    

"Chi-Chi!" Goku had come home early from training, and surprised Chi-Chi when he suddenly popped in the house. 

    

"Goku, what are doing here and where's Gohan." Goku had his head in the refrigerator and he was biting on a left over drumstick as he answered. 

    

"Gohan's with Piccolo, don't worry he's fine." Chi-Chi stood with her fist on her hips. 

    

"How many times have I told you this. That Piccolo is a bad influence on Gohan. And just what are your doing here leaving him all alone like that." 

    

"I'm sure Gohan can take care of himself, beside he's not alone. Piccolo's with him. And as for me being here, I'm waiting." Chi was lost at this point. 

    

"Waiting. Waiting for what?" 

    

"Oh, didn't I tell you. Bulma and Vegeta are headed this way." 

    

"No you didn't tell me." Chi-Chi said as she knocked Goku on the head. "When are they gonna be here." Goku opened his mouth to speak, but before he could there came a knock at the door. Both, Goku and Chi-Chi, walked to greet the knocker. 

    

"Bulma! Come on in, I'll get some tea for us." She held her hand out in a welcoming manner until Vegeta came up, to whom she merely said "Vegeta." She walked away before he could say anything. 

    

"Vegeta," Goku said warmly "nice to see you again." Vegeta just hmphed and replayed, though with great sarcasm. 

    

"Yeah, nice to see too." Goku, with a wide grin, shook his head and led Vegeta to the kitchen, where the girls were, but stopped and turned before entering. 

    

"So, uhh, anything new with you." Vegeta rolled his eyes and entered the kitchen leaving Goku with his curiosity. 

    

Chi-Chi was serving the tea as Vegeta entered followed by Goku. Bulma was already seated, and Sniff had crawled onto the table. Chi-Chi immediately noticed the animal and true to form, she did as any girlish girl does when seeing a cute, furry cat. 

    

"Awww, what a cute little kitten." In seconds Sniff was being cuddled by Chi-Chi. 

    

"His name is Sniff." Bulma informed. Goku also noticed the cat and poured a bowl of milk for the fuzzy guest. Vegeta watched as he put the saucer on the table and poured the white liquid. 

    

'Hmm,' he thought, 'a bowl actually makes more sense' 

    

"So, Bulma, its so nice to see you again. It's been nearly a year. What with all the boys training for the dreadful androids and all, I guess we never get a chance to get together." Goku and Vegeta left realizing that nothing in here concerned either of them. 

    

"I know what you mean. I miss the whole gang being together. I almost can't wait until the androids arrive." 

    

"Ha, I wouldn't go that far; anyway what brings you here, just visiting?" 

    

"Well, I thought maybe you could use a little break. Vegeta and I are gonna go see a movie, we'd love for you and Goku to join us." Chi-Chi pet little Sniff while she thought a moment then looked up. 

    

"That sounds nice, but… I can't. This house would fall apart without me here, and I can't leave Gohan all by himself." Bulma looked at Chi-Chi with sadness and understanding, she couldn't imagine what it could be like managing a household all by her self, and she knew that with Chi-Chi, her family came before even herself sometimes. 

    

"Well, next time, when you find a moment we should do something." They smiled at each other. 

    

"That'd be great." The two of them then walked out of the kitchen, Bulma with Sniff in her arms. When they reached the living room Chi-Chi paused for second and turned to Bulma. 

    

"So, how are things with you and Vegeta?" Bulma was a little startled to find that Chi-Chi had known about the two of them, when even Vegeta himself didn't know about it. Also, she knew that Vegeta wasn't exactly Chi-Chi's favorite person in the world, but she answered her, however with much caution. 

    

"To tell you the truth, I think things are going…well, but I'm not sure he really knows my true intentions just yet." She shrugged her shoulders and was about to continue to the door, but Chi-Chi stopped her with her hand. 

    

"Bulma… I wish you the best no matter what happens." She said giving her a tacit approval even though she new that she didn't need it. Bulma smiled at her friend and hugged her. 

    

"Thanks Chi, you such a good friend." 

    

"You too." With that they continued to the front door. 

    

They found the boys outside in the middle of an arm wrestling contest. Bulma let the cat down to roam around on the grass for a while, and the two girls glared at the guys with looks of disapproval; but at the same time Bulma secretly rooted for Vegeta and Chi-Chi for Goku. Before the winner could prevail, Sniff had jumped onto the table and disrupted the match. Vegeta stood up and growled at the cat. 

    

"Damn it, I was just about to beat Kakkrot and you just had to mess it up." Goku patted sniff on the head and picked it up. 

    

"Its just as well," Bulma interrupted. "Its time to go, so come on." 

    

"Alright, I'm coming." Vegeta shook his head and folded his arms. Goku, still holding Sniff, walked up to him and nodded his head. 

    

"Vegeta," he said, though he was different somehow. "Don't worry about it. Just let it happen. Everything will be just fine, you'll see." Vegeta waved his hand seemingly brushing off Goku's advice. 

    

"Hmph, I don't need you telling me how to become a SS. I can do it on my own, so save your words Kakkrot." Goku just grinned and handed the feline to him. 

    

"I know you can, but I wasn't talking about becoming a SS." Vegeta was perplexed and when he tried to talk he couldn't get out the words. It wasn't often that Goku could offer such a thought provoking statement, but at that moment Vegeta knew he would be trying to decipher his true meaning long after this day. He looked down at the small face looking up at him. It purred in his arms and then crawled up to his shoulder. His eyes turned to the side to look at Sniff. 

    

"You know," he said just loud enough for the cat to hear. "I can't help feeling that fool is talking about me and the woman." Little Sniff cocked his tiny head to the side and blinked in confusion as Vegeta spoke to him. "Never mind." He said, raising his eyebrow to the kitty on his shoulder. 

    

"See ya, Bulma." Goku waved as she walked next to Vegeta. 

    

"Later, Chi-Chi. Later, Goku." Bulma said as she waved to her friends. Goku and Vegeta gave each other an unspoken farewell, and Chi-Chi waved back as Bulma took Vegeta's arms and wrapped them around herself. He looked down in disbelief as she pushed herself onto him and went limp forcing him to hold her up. 

    

"Lets, go" she said as she, unbeknown to him, winked at her two friends. 

    

Up they went and in moments, they disappeared from the couple's sight. 

    

Goku wrapped his arms around Chi-Chi as they watched the streak of light in the sky dissipate. 

    

"So," Chi-Chi said, "Bulma and Vegeta?" She felt Goku's head nod. 

    

"Yep, Told ya." 

    

"You know, I guess they do kinda make a cute couple." Goku shrugged his shoulders and Chi-Chi shook her head and laughed as they both turned to go back into the house. "You know what we should get?" Chi-Chi asked all of a sudden. 

    

"No, what." 

    

"A pet." Goku stopped. 

    

"What?" 

    

"Yeah, I was thinking a cat or maybe a small dog." 

    

"But Gohan already has a pet. You know that." 

    

"Oh no, I'm not gonna bring that dinosaur in our house, besides I was talking about a pet for me." 

    

"What do you need a pet for?" Goku asked as he opened the front door. 

    

"Well with you training all the time, a girl can get to be lonely all by herself." 

    

"Aww, I'm sorry you're lonely. I tell you what, Why don't you relax in a nice warm bath, and I'll come and keep you company." He said as he kissed his wife's ear. She giggled and nodded her head. 

    

"Okay." She said which surprised Goku. 

    

"Your not worried about Gohan being all alone outside." 

    

"Nah," she said dreamily "He'll be fine, besides he's not alone; Piccolo's with him." Goku laughed as he picked Chi-Chi up, brought her in and closed the door behind. 

* * *

Author: Hello readers, just wanted to say thank you to those of you who reviewed my story, those who have read it and not reveiwed and even those of you who just read the first few words and decided not to read the rest. Well, Thanks and come again. Oh yeah, if you wouldn't mind, I don't suppose you could visit my little website on my profile page and review my pictures. If you do I'm known as Remy and all you have to do is click "Remy's Art" on the front page. Well, till next time.

**Disclaimer:** Mustn't forget to disclaim DBZ, so I herby deny any association with anyone involved in the creation or distribution of DBZ, nor was I involved in the creation or distribution of DBZ, therefore I do not own DBZ or any part of DBZ. What is mine, is the cat you have just read about, not much, but it is my character, but then again I really don't care if anyone used that character.(its not like anyone _would_ use it.)


	6. VI

**If love was a cat  
Ch6**

    

"Stop fidgeting" He said as they flew through the air toward West City. Sniff was clinging to Vegeta's shoulder trying not to get pulled off by the wind and Bulma was busy enjoying the ride. Vegeta on the other hand was extremely uncomfortable. He was getting increasingly angry the further they got to the city limits and he was complaining that Kakkrot lived too damn far away. 

    

"Were almost there." Bulma said, "It won't be long so just calm down." She giggled and squirmed the whole ride, and having almost dropped her, Vegeta flipped her to face him so she could hold on as well. Bulma smiled up at him and then turned her eyes to the side to see sniff hanging on for dear life. She scooped him up and held him in her arms. 

    

"Awww, you poor thing" she said as she stroked his head and nuzzled his face with hers. 

    

She looked up at Vegeta; he couldn't have cared less. 

    

"Psst" she said trying to catch his attention. No dice. This time she would let her hands do the talking. Moving her hand to the side she stroked his torso, earning her an evil glare, which only pressed her further. Her hands went down to the side of his thigh and then she slipped them into his pocket. Vegeta looked down, surprised, his eyes wide, demanding, silently, for an explanation.

    

"What the hell are you doing?!" He said. Sniff looked down as well with curious eyes, eager to see what was happening. Ignoring the both of them, Bulma took her hand from the pocket and regarded the two who were staring at her. 

    

"What!" she snapped as she took the little cat down along the same path, shaking her head all the while, and popped him into the cozy pouch she had just inspected. "I was just checking." She said, as if they were the dumb ones, and then she put on a clever smile. Little Sniff meowed from his new location and received a pat on his head by Bulma.

    

"How much longer." Vegeta asked impatiently. Bulma looked at her watch and sighed. 

    

"It'll be about five minutes if we continue at this speed." She said as they continued in the air. 

    

"Good," he replied and then returned his attention to flying. Bulma squeezed his neck tighter, rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

    

"Could you slow down? Please." She asked quietly. Vegeta looked down at the blue hair that flew wildly around his neck and occasionally in front of his face. He slowed substantially not knowing that he did so for the same reason she wanted him to. Not because she couldn't handle the speed; they've been going really fast the whole time, or because she was afraid for some reason; she has trusted him with her life thus far, but because they simply wanted those last five minutes in the air together to last as long as they could make it. So… they continued still, neither saying anything, each deep in the others arms, flying so that below, one could make out on the ground as the clouds' shadows flew right past their own in a sort of slow paced race. Both were upright by then, not being able to rely on the speed to hold each other vertical, and for the next half hour they hovered like this, just below the clouds, dancing towards their destination, almost resembling a soundless waltz taking place in mid-air. 

    

Finally Vegeta landed just outside the city to avoid anyone seeing them. He pried Bulma's arms off from his neck and shook her a bit to wake her.

    

"We're here woman, wake up already." he held her shoulders as she took a second to reorient herself so she could stand up on her own.

    

"Sorry about that," she said laughing inwardly. "I guess I dozed off." She dusted herself off and straightened her clothes, then looked back up at Vegeta. Sniff was already out of his pocket and resting on his shoulder, while Vegeta stood in his trademark stance, waiting or rather preparing for the woman's next act. Then with a nod of her head, Bulma took the impatient prince's hand and, with Vegeta being towed from behind, ran towards the large buildings. As they ran Vegeta looked up as he saw all the giants that surrounded them; some so high that the top could not be made out. He was amazed that humans could build such rigid and tall structures and in such quantity. Some he saw seemed to be made entirely of glass and others were built to resemble strange geometrical shapes.

    

Bulma stopped abruptly, which caused Vegeta to bump into her. She looked at her watch and smiled.

    

"Well, we've got about an hour to kill before we have to get to the theater." She looked at Vegeta, who seemed to be acting very strange. He was looking around and turning to every human who so much as came close enough to generate a tiny wind. It was so crowded that people bumped into each other constantly, and Vegeta was caught in the middle. He didn't like to be touched very much, in fact he hated it, so it was kind of a miracle that he didn't explode right there. From all sides people seemed to plow right into him, shoving him and shouting profanities and yelling to make him move. Such a situation would surly have made him snap had it not been for the past events that lead to this period in time and of course as much as he refused to admit it, his self-control had a lot to do with the presence of a certain woman, but with all the changes he has experience since living on earth it seemed that this would be the breaking point. Bulma tried to calm him by putting her hand on his shoulder, but that only caused him to spin around and snatch her wrist. He let go when he saw it was she. 

    

"So many humans." He said as his eyes shifted from the left to right trying to look at everyone at the same time. Bulma watched him carefully making sure he wouldn't go off on everyone. 'Maybe this wasn't such a hot idea.' She thought as Vegeta became more annoyed by the second even going so far as to raise his P level slightly. "You didn't tell me there was going to be so many humans around." At this point she could see that she had to do something before Vegeta started to pick off every human in the city. 

    

"Vegeta," she said as she forced him to look at her. "Just calm down. It's me. You need to calm your self before you hurt somebody." She could see that talking to him was working and that he didn't seem to be so irritated. "Okay, that's better. Now breath." She stroked his face as he returned to normal. They both were staring into each others eyes and for a moment it seemed that they were completely alone. "You have to remember not to hurt anybody anyone while here." She said in a very soft tone.

    

"What if I do hurt these humans, what are you gonna do?" He said as they both were still gazing at one another. 

    

"Lets hope it never has to come to that." She said still trapped in that moment. Vegeta, who was also unable to look away, closed his eyes and pulled away from her. Reality came rushing back to the both of them and the city was once again filled with thousands of city folk. Only this time Vegeta wasn't tripping out anymore. "Well, come on." Vegeta looked downward to see Bulma's outstretched hand in front of him. To this he folded his arms and walked past her. 

    

"I'm perfectly capable of walking without you dragging me everywhere." Bulma shook her head and rolled her eyes before she caught up and walked along side him. Sniff jumped into Bulma's arms opting for a better resting spot. "You know Vegeta I thought I lost you there for a moment." She smiled up at him, hiding her strong relief and put her arm around his.

    

Bulma led Vegeta to a place she liked to get her hair done and decided that while she was here she might as well go in and change her hair style again. Inside she sat Vegeta down on one of the waiting chairs and gave him Sniff.

    

"I won't be long, trust me. Just stay put; I'll be right back. Okay." She turned around and walked towards the stylist chairs. Vegeta watched her as she sat down and a woman came to her and tossed a sheet around her.

    

"Aright, miss Briefs. How would you like it today." Looking back Bulma said the same thing she says whenever she gets her hair done at this place.

    

"Hmm… surprise me." The hair stylist smiled at this, knowing that she was gonna say that. Then she began.

    

Vegeta watched as Bulma and a whole row of other women had their hair hack off, curled, shampooed, brushed, colored, sprayed, and dried. Very slowly he lifted his hand up to his own hair to inspect it, then he wondered to himself what he would look like with a hair cut. Shaking his head he put his hand down but brought is back up again and played it a little trying to see himself in one of the many mirrors. Hearing a meow he looked down and saw Sniff staring up at him, As if he had just been caught he quickly put his hand down and acted as if it never happened.

    

He looked to the left of him and saw a man reading a teen magazine with a less then pleased look on his face, no doubt another unlucky husband or boyfriend having to sit and wait as his significant other got herself a brand new look. He shook his head and looked to his left. He saw a man, or at least what he thought was a man. He was wearing women's clothing and had long, colorful nails. He wore heavy makeup and had long blonde hair. 

    

"Fruriza?" He asked having a sense of familiarity.

    

"Excuse me?" He responded in a very deep but feminine voice. 

    

"Robert. Robert Neissan" One of the stylists called out.

    

"Oh, sorry honey, that's me." The man said as he got up to go. Vegeta, still wondering, shook his head.

    

"Nah." he said looking down at Sniff who was looking at him curiously. Vegeta put him in the now vacant seat beside him. He eyed the cat that was now licking himself and opened his mouth to speak but stopped. He looked to Bulma who was still getting her hair done then to the man to his right; he was falling asleep in his chair and had in his hand his fifth magazine. Vegeta turned back to Sniff

    

"Y'know what cat, I don't understand this _absurd_ human ritual of theirs." The feline stopped his licking and turned to listen. "You know what I mean right. You and me, we don't need that shit." He paused as if to receive a response. "If I had it my way and the earth was under the _sublime_ rule of the Vegeta bloodline I'd stop all this nonsense." He finished as he nodded his head in an agreeing manner. "Hmph, if I was king I could probably make you the royal pet. Well, as long as you don't go shitting and pissing everywhere. Damn, your not so bad." He said with all seriousness. "But I'd need a queen." He praised himself for bringing her up so subtly as he continued. "I guess she could make an adequate queen," he said, talking, of course, about the blue haired scientist currently getting her hair styled. "she isn't so bad either." He looked over at Sniff who was again cleaning himself. "Fuck, if your just gonna sit there and lick yourself all day you…"

    

"Vegeta." He turned his head to the voice and saw Bulma standing there modeling her new do. Vegeta stood up to acknowledge her. "Well, how do like it." She said spinning around letting him see the whole view. Her hair was slightly shorter and was very curly.

    

"Its…different." Bulma wasn't satisfied with that.

    

"Is that good or bad?"

    

"It… suits you." This made Bulma roll her eyes.

    

"Well, do you like it or not." Vegeta struggled for an answer then realized that this was a simple yes or no question.

    

"Yes" he finally said and was a little startled when Bulma suddenly jumped forward, put her arms around his neck and gave him a peck on the check.

    

"Are you quite finished?" He said looking down at her. She let go and looked at the clock hanging on the wall.

    

"Oh, we should get going, we only have 15 minutes. That should be enough time to get to the Imax Theater. Come on" She took his hand in hers and pulled him towards the door.

    

"Wait." He stopped her and turned to Sniff who was still lying on the chair "You coming, cat?" The furry ball of orange got up on the chair and jumped off. He climbed up Vegeta's pant and went up on his shoulder. Vegeta turned to Bulma who was waiting at the door. "Let's Go." 

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Mustn't forget to disclaim DBZ, so I herby deny any association with anyone involved in the creation or distribution of DBZ, nor was I involved in the creation or distribution of DBZ, therefore I do not own DBZ or any part of DBZ. What is mine, is the cat you have just read about, not much, but it is my character, but then again I really don't care if anyone used that character.(its not like anyone _would_ use it.)


	7. VII

**If love was a cat  
Ch7**

    

Through the crowded streets of West City, Bulma hurried Vegeta to the theater. She linked her arm to his and led him to the place they needed to go. She could only laugh once she saw Vegeta's face as he allowed himself to be guided through the masses of busybodies. 

    

"Come on!" she said loudly. "Or we'll miss it." 

    

Vegeta looked up at the enthused woman. 'She's so damn happy now,' he thought as she directed him, 'and just because she'd gotten me to go with her. Ha. I can't remember the last time anyone was happy to be accompanied by me.' He snickered at that notion. That anyone would feel anything but contempt around him. That she wasn't scared anymore, not of him. That he himself shared the common feeling of comfort whenever he was near her. He frowned then, and cursed himself for changing so drastically since settling on earth. 

    

"Alright," she said in front of the Imax Theater, "we're here, but you," she pointed to Sniff then grabbed him, "aren't allowed in, so…" She put the cat into Vegeta's left pocket once more and turned to enter the big building. It was spherical like her company building but this one was much smaller, but not by very much. 

    

Reaching into her pocket Bulma pulled out her two tickets and went to the door where they just started to let people in. She gave the tickets to the woman standing at the entrance; they both smiled exchanging a silent greeting. 

    

Inside, people took their seats and were scattered throughout the viewing area. Luckily, this movie had been showing for a couple of weeks already, so it wasn't crowded at all. In fact, our couple (and half) had a whole row all to themselves. They sat right in the middle, and got as comfortable as they could in their separated seats. Vegeta let out Sniff and put him on the chair beside him, but after smelling the aroma of popcorn and candy, the hungry cat left to roam around in the darkness. 

    

Bulma raised the armrest that separated the two and she carefully leaned on Vegeta's strong shoulder. Looking up to see if he minded at all, she put her arms around his waist. She felt him tense up but after a while he eased off and even let his arm drape around her back. He did this, all the while making sure not to make any kind of eye contact. He just looked straight ahead at the humongous screen as the previews took it over. 

    

Bulma snuggled in closer and closed her eyes as a natural reaction to such comfort. Vegeta bit his lip trying to stop himself from blacking out from such closeness as she purred on his chest. He looked down and saw her dozing off. 

    

"Hey," he whispered, part of him not wanting to wake her, "your not gonna miss this damn thing after you dragged me here and forced me to watch it with you." She let out a tired laugh and looked up at him. 

    

"Sorry, about that," she said simply, "just felt so warm and cozy all of a sudden" she put her head back down and watched the screen as the movie began to play. 

    

Vegeta watch the movie as it began as well, with an irritated façade no less, but wondered to himself subconsciously where this day would eventually lead him. Then, for just a moment he felt that he could actually be happy for once. His arm pulled her closer and caused her to squeeze tighter. They leaned back and let the images and sounds enter theirs senses, both lost in that particular moment. 'Maybe,' he thought, '…maybe'. 

    

In the blackness of the theater, lit only by the twilight that shined from the projected image, a pair of eyes watch the two as they became closer. The bright orbs blinked, flashing turquoise and black spheres of reflected light. Then, with what can only be described as a smile, the small furry creature turned to find some more discarded treats. 

    

1and a half hours later- 

    

When the movie was over the two just sat there as the first song came on. Bulma was thoroughly enjoying her time with Vegeta and he was debating with himself whether or not to get up as quickly as he could and run for the double doors. Then without warning Bulma found herself being towed to the exit as she held onto Vegeta's arm. She was rather displeased when she was abruptly shaken from her daydreaming but she smiled non the less, because she knew now, from the time they'd spent together, that it was impossible to avoid what was gonna happen. She knew it then and she had a sneaking suspicion that Vegeta knew it too. 

    

Outside Vegeta let out a quiet sigh of relief. He took slow breaths, standing up straight and folding his arms so as to release himself from the woman's grip. He turned from her and cleared his throat. 

    

"I sat through your damn movie," he said explaining himself for reasons he himself didn't know, "but my ass was starting to hurt and that annoying song was starting to…" He turned to look at her. She didn't seem to be mad at all. Instead she grabbed his arm once again, pulling him to walk beside her down the street. 

    

"That was fun." She said plainly then curved the side of her lip forming a tiny grin, "wasn't it?" she look at Vegeta. She knew that even if he thought so, which she didn't think he did, he'd never admit it, so she continued to walk. 

    

The streets were surprisingly scarce with people. There were cars on the street still, but not as many as before. There were people on the street too, but not ones wearing business suits or ones carrying briefcases. These people were walking their dogs or taking their kids to the park to play. These were also the people playing hooky to spend a quiet day with the one they loved. 

    

Bulma saw an ice-cream cart near the park and steered Vegeta in that direction, he didn't resist though, since he saw what was ahead of them as well. 

    

She stopped in front of the cart and started to look over the choices. Behind the counter a round fellow with a smile on his face greeted the two and waited patiently as she made her order. 

    

"I'll have one vanilla on a cone please." She said cheerfully as the man behind the cart got the cone from the stack beside him. Bulma felt a nudge from her right and heard a grunt from beside her. She turned to him. He was looking ahead as if he didn't do anything. 

    

"And two chocolates." she added seeing Vegeta smirk as she did. 

    

The two decided to take a little detour through the park while they ate their cones; they walk on a paved path that went through and snaked over the whole grassy area. It was quite a lovely day as they took their stroll, just as it was in the morning. The sun was only a little past is zenith so it was very much a warm day but not to warm. Vegeta, as he walked, opened his mouth as wide as he could to devour the two ice cream cones, but as he looked to his left he saw Bulma daintily taking tiny licks at the vanilla. He looked questioningly at his own ice cream and then started to do the same. 

    

"Hey," Bulma said, as she stopped, "aren't we forgetting something?" Vegeta walked on and shrugged his shoulders as she stood contemplating the answer. She jogged up to him then and grabbed his shoulder. "SNIFF!! Where is he?" Again Vegeta shrugged his shoulder. "We need to go back," she said almost in a state of panic."

    

"I wouldn't worry about it." He said calmly while licking on one of his ice cream cones. 

    

"What do you mean?" she said then paused, "What if something happened to him, what if he got run over by a car trying to find us, what if… what if…" Bulma stopped when she noticed, as Vegeta looked at her, that his eyes would move ever so slightly to just above her left arm. It was then she felt a strange weight on her shoulder that she hadn't noticed before. She turned her head carefully, slowly, and was met with a small round furry face, somewhat tilted to the side. 

    

"AAAACK!!" she shrieked, falling back, to startled for her brain to register anything but, 'there's something small and furry on my shoulder and its looking right at me.' She would have really bitten it(the concrete I mean) if it weren't for Vegeta's quick reflexes. Sniff jumped to Vegeta's shoulder as Bulma toppled over and he watched as Vegeta brought her up and quickly looked her over for any injuries. She patted her shorts for any dirt that might have made it to her clothes and looked up. "Phew, you scared me." She saw that Vegeta was a little amused. "I suppose you knew the whole time?" He gave no response, to her that had said it all. 

    

She snapped her head up in realization. "My ice cream!" Looking around, Bulma spotted her half eaten vanilla ice cream cone melting pitifully in the grass. She plopped right down on one of the many benches that lined the path and pouted. Vegeta sat down beside her as they both watched Sniff jump down and start to lick on the proverbial spilt milk. Bulma leaned on the strong shoulders beside her and brought her legs up on the bench. She did so, surprisingly to herself, without any hesitation or the uncertainly of whether Vegeta would mind or not. She smiled, forgetting about her sadness, but thought still that she wouldn't mind nevertheless having hers. At that moment, much to her surprise and delight, in front of her face she found a barely eaten chocolate ice cream cone. Vegeta held it out to her looking in the entirely opposite direction. 

    

"Thanks." She said with a smile, and took the cone from his hand. 

    

Vegeta peered over cautiously as Bulma ate her ice cream. He sigh inwardly, glad that the strange emotion he was feeling had finally subsided and happy that she was no longer sad. He shifted and removed his arm from between himself and the woman beside him, she looked up, wondering what was happening, but realized when she was pulled closer to him, Vegeta rested his arm now around Bulma's shoulder. 

    

"It was beautiful, wasn't it?" Bulma said drowsily biting on the now empty cone, "the movie I mean. Wasn't it?" Vegeta swallowed the last of his cone and considered it. 

    

"No," he said honestly, "I didn't enjoy it that much at all, I thought it was annoying," he looked to his side noticing the disappointed sigh that came from the woman beside him. "But I kinda like that beast fellow, before he was turned of course." Bulma smiled at that, popping the last of the cone into her mouth. 

    

"That figures." she said nudging him with her elbow, "I loved it. It's one of my favorite movies. I loved the waltzing scene," there were stars in her eyes now as she talked, "when Belle and the beast danced in that positively beautiful ballroom, the floor polished, the golden chandelier hanging from way up on the decorated ceiling. Then they start dancing." She looked up at him; he didn't really seem to be listening at all as he looked forward the whole time. "And I kinda like the beast fellow too." A tiny smirk appeared on his face just then, she saw it and had the same one emerging on her lips. 

    

She put her head back down and closed her eyes. Vegeta yawned himself, and laid his head down on the back of the bench. 

    

"Could you wake me in a few?" Bulma said before dozing off and Vegeta closed his eyes then as well. 

    

Still licking away at the vanilla, Sniff watched as the both of them dozed off. He looked behind him, noticing another cat, a white one coming ever to join in the feast. Sniff welcomed the other cat with a meow and went back to eating. 

    

A few minutes turned into a couple of hours, as the two snoozed lazily in each other's arms. On any other day they would both be busy with work or training, so this nap right in the middle of the day was rather unusual for the both of them. 

    

The sun was still shining, but at a sharp angle. The sky was turning a lighter shade of orange and pink as the sun got ready to call it a day. The park was empty of its children visitors and the nocturnal critters prepared for the night. 

    

Little Sniff had past the time by roughhousing with that other feline but it had long since gone, now he sat at the feet of the two sleeping people and waited. 

    

He turned around and noticed something in the sky; the sun was almost setting. He turned back and hopped upon the bench, climbed on Bulma's shoulder and started to lick her face until she was awake. 

    

She yawned out loud, careful not to move too much, or she might wake Vegeta. She looked at him for a moment and smiled remembering the past events of the day. Laying back down on Vegeta she closed her eyes again not wanting to move or to let this moment end, but then she shot her eyes wide open. It was then she noticed that it was late in the day. 

    

"Shit!" she said looking at her watch. Turning back to a sleeping Vegeta, she sighed one last time but knew she had to wake him. She shook his shoulder and sure enough his eyes opened, though dazed he got up also realizing then, that the day was late. 

    

"We get going." Vegeta responded with an affirming grunt. "I didn't realize I was so sleepy." She rubbed her eyes trying to better wake up. 

    

"Me neither," Vegeta said yawning, "a whole day I could have been training." 

    

"Oh, stop whining, today was great." Bulma said grabbing his arm, making sure he didn't have time too respond. Next she scanned things around her looking for Sniff, and then caught sight of him near the edge of the forest area. "There you are," she said walking toward to get him. "Come on, its time to go." She pulled Vegeta with her as she went forward. Sniff, who was sitting and staring at the approaching blue haired woman, turned and jumped, headed for the trees and started running. Bulma gasped as he disappeared through the forest, and then went after him. 

    

"Damn cat!" Vegeta muttered as Bulma broke away from his arm and ran into the forest pursuing the mischievous feline. He followed after her, keeping a close eye and sense of her. The ground was littered with fallen leaves and branches; the orange, half-awake sun sprinkled evening sunlight through the canopy. He could see as Bulma shoved thick branches of leaves from her path and he could hear as she stepped clumsily on twig after twig, and he could sense the tiny but wild aura of the orange cat they chased. 

    

Little Sniff skillfully dashed through the maze-like forest, looking back every so often making sure to stay a step ahead of either Bulma or Vegeta. He crawled, sprinted, and jumped, up, over, and through the obstacles until he came to the end. 

    

Bulma finally lost sight of the orange creature, but she continued running and running. Before she knew it she was out of the woods. She kept running though, and saw Sniff out of the corner of her eye, but her momentum prevented her from halting. She slowed finally and stopped. Only, now she was one step away from falling to her death as she stood at the end of a grassy cliff. She wobbled a bit, the sight making her dizzy and frozen, but she was brought back as soon as she felt a pair of hands grab her by the waist, her fear disappeared and she turned and jumped twisting to land in his arms. 

    

Vegeta caught the woman but lost his balance and stumbled back. They both tumble to the grass, Bulma giggling and Vegeta grumbling obscenities. The awareness kicked in and they both realized now that they were past the forest, sitting on a high cliff overlooking the countryside. 

    

"Look" Bulma said still on Vegeta's lap. He turned his head scooting the clumsy woman from his legs and took in the sight she was pointing to. The sun, in varying bright colors, danced just above the horizon, slowly dipping its greatness into, what seemed like, the edge of the earth. They had somehow found the perfect spot at just the right moment to witness one of the most beautiful sunsets anyone has ever had the pleasure of seeing. Bulma's face was as bright as ever, almost rivaling the sun's brilliance and Vegeta switched his glances between the two but eventually settled and focused on only one of the objects. 

    

"O my gosh," she said smiling, "its absolutely stunning. Don't you think?" There was no answer of course, but as he stared at her from the side, he was thinking just that. '_Stunning_,' it reverberated in his mind, safe locking the memory, pushing bad recollections out, saving it so that he would never forget the way she looked on this day. '_Stunning_,' the word could not have been truer as he could not find it in himself to turn away. He watched as she smiled and shined and then turned to him. He was startled at first, to be in this situation, and not being able to stop himself, but his mind, for once, allowed him this moment, to be at least a little happy. He became entranced as he looked into her captivating blue eyes, they seemed to pull him in, and change his every self-being. '_Stunning_.' 

    

The gazing pair created a slowly moving shadow behind them. It crept at a snail's pace elongating itself as the sun got lower and lower. Light squeezed between the two shadowy mounds being projected on the grass. But the space between the two shadows decreased removing the stray rays of twilight until all that was left was one mass of shade being made as two people met in a soft but fiery kiss. 

    

Sniff watched from behind a rock as the couple had that first kiss but turned away as things started to escalate. Then with a blink he turned back around, ran up to them and jumped up between them. 

    

The two, startled and dazed, came away from each other, both speechless and pleasantly stunned. They both felt something furry on their hands so they looked down, finding Sniff of course, taking a little catnap. Bulma smiled and picked the young cat up. She could feel him purr as she cuddled him in her arms and she lay back and to the side finding Vegeta's hand having snaked its way around her waist. He leaned back, one arm supporting him and the other supporting her, and they watched the end of the sunset, just as its movements became the most recognizable and it seemed to plummet or sink like a ship into a sea of earth and sky. They stayed until it was over, long since it was over, for what seemed like eternity. 

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Mustn't forget to disclaim DBZ, so I herby deny any association with anyone involved in the creation or distribution of DBZ, nor was I involved in the creation or distribution of DBZ, therefore I do not own DBZ or any part of DBZ. What is mine, is the cat you have just read about, not much, but it is my character, but then again I really don't care if anyone used that character.(its not like anyone _would_ use it.)


	8. VIII

**If love was a cat  
Ch8**

    

_She woke slightly as she felt herself rocking softly back and forth. As her eyes adjusted, she could make out the white stars up in the dark blue space. They too were gently rocking back and forth. She blinked to further awaken herself, and to better realized what was going on, but she was far too comfortable to want to move or sit up in any fashion. So she closed her eyes, waiting for sleep again, confident that wherever she was, it was surely somewhere safe. Before slipping away however she felt a cold, almost frigid breeze blow over her causing her to shiver and pull her legs and arms closer to her chest. Her reactions to the cold almost instantly caused another reaction, as now she could feel a light and warm energy surround her. Then strong arms seemed to pull her closer; she responded by leaning into that direction. By now she had figured out whose arms they were and what was happening, but that only proved to lull her into an even deeper calm then she was already in. "Thank you," she said faintly then finally, sleep had taken hold of her as she lie peacefully in Vegeta's arms. He looked down at her with an expression on his face that resembled anger, but worry and concern also made their appearances. _

    

It was late then; they had stayed until the setting of the sun and until the appearance of the stars. Bulma had fallen asleep just as the last of the bright dots revealed themselves and Vegeta was left staring up at the night sky with only the company of a small orange feline. At last he decided to get going, but he didn't want to wake the sleeping woman beside him so he put Sniff in his pocket and gently lifted her into his arms and took to the sky blasting off like a shooting star.

    

Now, with the woman in his arms, he made his way toward the CCHQ (capsule corp. head quarters), his home. 'At least for the time being,' or 'for now,' he would tell himself constantly, but now, its was just… "His home," no… "Our home."

    

He watched her as he flew. Worried, not for any reason that he would've expected, but he couldn't help fearing that what she felt for him might someday disappear. He knew he'd never leave her, if this were indeed what he thought. Subconsciously he made the decision, only weeks after settling on earth, that if he were ever to mate with another being on this planet it would have to be the woman, otherwise he wouldn't even bother trying. 

    

His thoughts were dispelled as he noticed Bulma beginning to wake up. He rocked her gently, somehow knowing this would help. And it did. She closed her eyes probably not even aware that she was hundreds of feet in the air. She shivered and coiled, and just as before, Vegeta knew the remedy as he powered up very slightly, warming her in the process. He pulled her closer to warm her further and she in turn leaned against his shoulder. He saw her smile vaguely, then mutter something so softly he could not make it out. He sighed and looked down at her, his previous worries coming back to him once again.

    

Outside of CC Dr. Briefs and Mrs. Briefs were just getting home from the airport. The good doctor had surprised his wife by coming home sooner then he expected and as promised he bought her tickets to the event of her choice.

    

Mrs. Briefs smiled as her husband walked around the car, opened her door and offered her his hand. She wrapped her arm around his as she stood up, and the both of them walked to the front door. Dr. Briefs hid a smirk, obviously pleased that the woman beside him was happy. They hadn't gone to see "Beauty and the Beast" at the local Imax, but they did do the next best thing, if not then something way better. Mrs. Briefs had suggested flying to New York to see "Beauty and the Beast" the Broadway show, and that they did. Right off the first class private jet, it was a nine-minute limo ride to balcony seats at the very elegant Lunt-Fontanne Theatre. She had just the best time, this was something she had always wanted to do but never found enough time between her and her husband to do it. She almost felt bad about Bulma having to experience a less exciting version of this evening, but something told her that everything would work out just fine for her. 

    

The two decided to sit outside for a while and watch the stars on their porch swing. They'd hardly ever had any time alone like this these days so a break like this was very well welcomed. After a while the two noticed one of the stars moving very oddly, and soon it was clear that it was heading in their direction. Now, they knew enough at this point to know just what this was they were seeing so they waited, sitting back on their swing while Vegeta and Bulma returned.

    

Just above the CC property a searing orb of light came down to rest on the grass, already damped by the cold of night. The energy was then sucked back into its source revealing the trio hidden inside. Vegeta, still carrying Bulma, walk to the door and was surprised to see the Briefs still awake, walking up to greet him. 

    

"Vegeta! Oh, you two just got home?" She had a thoughtful smile on her face as she looked at the pair. "Gasp!" Her voice became a whisper, as she noticed a sleeping Bulma. "Oh she must have had a big day, I should just let you two go on and get some sleep." Vegeta just nodded knowing that saying anything might get her going on again, so he turned and open the door and was about to go in when…

    

"One thing before I let you go."

    

'Damn.' Vegeta thought, closing the door. "What?" he said impatiently.

    

"There's something different about you two isn't there?" Vegeta had no clue what she might have been referring to. 

    

"Uhh, the woman. She cut off a bunch of her hair." He said hoping that was it. Studying the blonde haired woman's face. She gave no sign of that.

    

"No, its something else." She gave him a pondering glance. Vegeta turned slightly to Dr. Briefs, who shrugged his shoulders and gave him a look that said, "don't look at me." Vegeta looked away and rolled his eyes._ 'Useless old man.'_ He thought as he set his eyes back on Bulma's mother.

    

He saw her smile slightly, as if she knew something others didn't. "I see," was all she said. Then she opened the door and ushered the two in closing the door behind them.

    

Outside Mrs. Briefs grinned at her husband and held out her palm. Dr. Briefs scratched his head and reach behind him to pull out his wallet. "Well dear, you won fair and square," he said pulling out a dollar. Mrs. Briefs took the single bill and seemed overly exited to have earned it. In fact she was actually more exited her bet that Vegeta and Bulma would someday get together became a reality. Dr. Briefs put his arm around his wife and they both sat down on the porch swing. He looked at her and smiled, he couldn't help it seeing her so exited. Then suddenly she looked up.

    

"Double or nothing their first kid is a boy."

    

Vegeta brought Bulma up to her room and gently laid her on her bed. Sniff watched from atop the saiyans bushy head as he sat next to her. He sighed as he pulled her blanket up to her neck. Whether or not to be together, he knew a decision like that had the potential of keeping him up all night, how could he have prepared for such a choice. Looking down he saw Bulma's hand grab his and squeeze it. But it seems she has already decided for me. He smirked at the thought. She has a strong will. She could make him do things he normally would never do in a million years. 'Guess you were right old man.'_"The only thing a man should fear, is his woman."_ His father gave him that bit of advice. It's the only thing his father ever said about women, and he never understood it until recently, looking at Goku, Dr. Briefs, and their wives. The truth was he couldn't believe that any god in heaven would ever give him a chance such as this after all he's done, the chance to have what they have. _'Fine, then so be it,'_ he thought, "but remember this woman, you didn't force me into anything, I chose this fate, not you." After saying that he looked down at Bulma and saw a faint smile on her face as if she thought differently. "Hmph," he got up removing her hand from his and walked out of the room. Sniff followed as he went downstairs to the kitchen.

    

Vegeta got a bowl and a carton of milk from the refrigerator. He placed the bowl in front of the little orange cat already sitting on the table. After pouring Sniff some milk he put the carton back and rummaged through the cold box for something to eat. Pulling out various items he placed them on the counter and prepared to cook them. All the while he would look back at the little feline as he licked away at the milk. He would turn away though, every time the cat looked back at him. In his mind he struggled with himself trying to decide if he was gonna speak up to a cat. Finally…

    

"Look, I know you can't possibly understand what I'm saying, being as hopelessly dumb as you are, but," he was cooking his food while he talked. "This all happened because of you, you know." He turned to him to find he was looking his way already, as if tentatively he was listening. "Don't think I don't know it was you that fucked up my gravity machine." He tasted his food with his finger. "I just don't know whether to be grateful to you or stab you in the eyes with a fork." Vegeta didn't see it but little Sniff's fur stiffened at that last part. "But, I like you cat, you have eyes of great mystery. I rather like not knowing what your thinking. I really don't like others knowing what I'm thinking either."

    

"Vegeta, are you talking to yourself?" The prince's eyes widened as he heard her voice. He turned around as Bulma sat at the table, patting Sniff on the head.

    

"Of course not woman, the saiyans prince does not talk to himself like an idiot." He sat at the table across from her and ate his food straight from the pan as usual. "I was talking to…" he trailed off and looked at Sniff with a goofy cat milk mustache. "Uh…Yes," he said, backpedaling, "I _was_ talking to myself." In his mind he was slapping his forehead. He looked at her and she was smiling, obviously amused as the Great Saiyan Prince Vegeta fumbled with his words. He looked back down at his food, inside he was totally seething that he made a fool of himself in front of her.

    

He quietly ate his food and wondered why she was up. She obviously looked very sleepy. "You hungry or something." He asked sounding as concerned as he could possibly muster. 

    

"No," she said as she yawned. Vegeta looked up again.

    

"Then is there a reason your up if your so sleepy," she saw Vegeta looking at her waiting for her answer, even Sniff stared at her, apparently he too, wondered the same thing. She yawned again, thinking about sleep.

    

"I woke up because you weren't there," Vegeta still didn't quite understand.

    

"So," he said still eating his food. Bulma crossed her arms.

    

"Well, when you fall asleep in someone's arms I think at least you'd expect to wake up in those same persons arms." Vegeta thought about this for a second but then shrugged his shoulders as usual. 

    

He sighed, then said, "Fine, go to sleep. You look like you could use it, I'll be up in a minute."

    

Bulma smiled, then shook her head. "I'll wait, thanks." She played with Sniffs furry face and Vegeta just looked on. He shook his head then quickly finished up his meal and put it in the sink.

    

"Come on," he said standing besides her offering his hand. She stood and grabbed his arm then leaned on his shoulder as he escorted her upstairs. The two went to her room, and trailing just behind them was little sniff who had a bit of trouble scaling the staircase.

    

When they finally got there, Bulma laid on the bed and pulled Vegeta to lie next to her. No sooner had he settled in, wrapping his arm around her snuggly, had she fallen fast asleep. He smirked, then he too closed his eyes and let sleep take him in. Even Sniff, who also had a long day cuddled at the foot of the bed on a bunched up part of the blanket and shut his tiny eyes to wait for the morning to awaken him. The moonlight came through the window that night; it seemed to congratulate their union, one that was a long time coming.

    

Bulma woke the next morning, the memories of yesterday rushing back to her. Her arm reached out behind her, nothing. She looked around her room then laid back down on her bed. 'Was it all just a dream, another one of my hopeless dreams?' 

    

She heard footsteps outside of her room; she knew it was Vegeta. 'Damn it, I can't face him like this.' She closed her eyes pretending to be asleep. 'Stupid dreams.' 

    

"Wake up woman," He called from her bedroom door. "I don't have all day, I'm hungry as hell and I've waited long enough for you to awaken." His face held a frown, being too famished to smirk. He was looking down at her under the blankets of her bed. He knew she was awake, he could hear it in her breath. She was breathing to hard to be sleeping. Soon he noticed movement as she squirmed under her covers trying to ignore his presence. Vegeta then walked to her bed and lean over her. Bulma was surprise but she kept her act going. "Ah-hem." He tried getting her attention again. "Did you hear what I said?" This time he pulled the covers from her face and leaned in closer, "We've played this game before, eh?" he whispered in her ear. Her eyes shot open at that point then she pushed him out of the way as she sat up on her bed. 

    

"Vegeta?" It still hadn't sunk in that she hadn't been dreaming about yesterday.

    

"Like I said woman, I waited for you to awaken but I woke up three hours ago," he got up and went to the door, "so waking up in my arms is just not gonna happen unless you can get up bit earlier." Bulma just sat at her bed the realization coming to her. Then she smiled all of a sudden, and it got bigger. Vegeta looked on with a raised eyebrow and wondered what was making her act so weird. Some nervous laughter escaped Bulma's lips until she was just rolling with laughter. Vegeta just continued to stare at her now a bit concerned. "Uhh…" was all he could get out until Bulma suddenly shot up and jumped at him causing the both of the to fall to the ground. She put her arms around his neck then kissed him as they both rolled around on the floor. Finally they stopped as Bulma kept Vegeta pinned down on the ground. She smiled.

    

"Shall we eat now, I'm starved. You?" They both got up, Vegeta dusting himself off and Bulma helped him brushing off his shoulders.

    

"Well if you're quite finished. Yes, I'd like to get something to eat." Bulma grabbed his hand and lead him toward the kitchen. But she had this feeling of forgetting something. She couldn't put her finger on it but there was something missing. The feeling vanished however as they got down to the kitchen at last. As usual Mr. and Mrs. Briefs were already there, drinking their coffee and reading the paper. 

    

"Good morning Bulma," Mrs. Briefs Greeted, "heard you two had some night yesterday." Bulma just looked at Vegeta, she grinned. It seems though that Vegeta was prepared to block out any talk of last night. They sat at the table where two plates had been prepared and started to eat.

    

"Yeah, some night." She said as she leaned over and gave Vegeta a little peck on the cheek. Mrs. Briefs smiled and Dr. Briefs hid his smile with the morning news. Bulma ate her food, secretly making plans for her and Vegeta to go somewhere today and Vegeta ate his foods as fast as he could, wanting to get out of there as soon as he could.

    

"Hey, where's that cute little orange cat that came here yesterday?" Everyone stopped a second, and searched their memories. Then…

    

"What cat, mom?" Bulma said swallowing the food in her mouth. She looked at Vegeta who just shrugged his shoulders. 

    

"The only cat I know of is little Scratch here." Dr. briefs said feeding his cat a little treat from his pocket.

    

"Yeah mom, what cat do you mean?" Mrs. Briefs looking as cheerful as usual just smiled.

    

"Hmm, I don't seem to recall seeing cat anymore either." She said then sipped her coffee. 

    

Scratch, looked at everybody from atop Dr. Briefs' shoulder, then to the doorway of the kitchen where Sniff sat cleaning himself casually. The orange cat looked up making eye contact with the black cat and meowed, of course no one heard except Scratch. Then Sniff walk away and disappeared. Scratch looked back at everyone, they didn't seem to notice Sniff at all. Then he looked back at the doorway.

    

"Meow."

    

THE END…?

    

Somewhere…

    

The small paws of an orange feline touch the solid gray marble floor of a great hall. The huge, long, white hall was lined with golden vases filled with red and white roses, and on the walls, paintings of angels and clouds and golden feathers went along the length of the great corridor. Finally the small cat came to an enormous doorway. It was decorated with floral carvings and painted with gold up to the very top. It had to be ten feet high and just as many feet wide yet all the cat had to do was touch it and the huge, heavy doors swung right open.

    

Inside was a gigantic room with big windows and a big golden desk at the corner. In the middle was a basin filled with water, and resting on the rim was a bow and a quiver of shining arrows. The cat walked past the basin and went to the desk where a young blond haired boy rested. Up on the desk jumped the cat, and it walked toward the boy over the scattered papers that littered the desktop. The boy woke as he heard the crinkling of paper.

    

"Amor, your back." He toke the cat in his arms and pet him on the head. "Mission accomplished?" he asked and received a nod. Then he moved the mouse of his computer and scrolled down. "Hmm… Bulma and Vegeta. Here we are." He said as he located the names on his computer screen, then pressed enter to confirm the job. He leaned back on his chair with Amor on his lap petting him. The cat meowed loudly, and Cupid nodded his head. "Yeah, I know. This job just keeps getting harder and harder." 

* * *

Author's note: To those who read and reviewed the first part of this story only to wait almost forever for the final chapter, sorry.

**Disclaimer:** Mustn't forget to disclaim DBZ, so I herby deny any association with anyone involved in the creation or distribution of DBZ, nor was I involved in the creation or distribution of DBZ, therefore I do not own DBZ or any part of DBZ. What is mine, is the cat you have just read about, not much, but it is my character, but then again I really don't care if anyone used that character.(its not like anyone _would_ use it.) 


End file.
